Love Lines
by psychedelicXdaisy
Summary: This is a story about love, loss and friendship. The trials and tribulations of young love between Izzi Swan and Edward Cullen. This story has adult content including but not limited to drugs, sex and language. A/H E/B NO VAMPS
1. Driving Miss Daisy

**BPOV**

Sometimes fiction makes more sense than non-fiction. Non-fiction is told how it happened and how it happened isn't always pretty, it just is. Fiction is as simple or as complex as the writer chooses to make it, in fiction the story is easy; girl meets boy, girl pursues boy, girl gets boy and they live happily ever after. In non-fiction it doesn't always happen that way. Usually girl meets boy, girl does or does not get boy then a bunch of fucked up and complicated shit happens and the boy turns out to be an asshole and the girl is left alone in rehab. That's what happened to me anyway.

I used to be a quiet, sweet girl who cared more about the characters in my books and the sounds my guitar made than I did about fitting in, fashion or hanging out with friends. I wasn't a loner per-say, I mean I had friends I just didn't see them outside of school. I was a good student with good grades and I've wanted to attend Julliard since I was nine years old and my dad bought me my first guitar. That was before the divorce, before my mother's fourth marriage, before things got fucked up forever... before I met James Patterson and my whole world turned upside down.

***Flashback***

I walked into the coffee shop with my guitar in hand and let the owner know I was there, it was the last week of summer vacation before I started my freshman year of high school and I was the youngest kid to perform outside of an open mic night. I had been coming here almost everyday after school for the last few months and spent my entire summer vacation hiding out in the corner of the room with a coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I knew smoking was bad but I liked how it made my voice sound and it calmed my nerves. I would take a bus from my junior high all the way here so I could sit in the crown with my guitar and wish I had the courage to perform in front of even just the thirty or forty people that were here. It stayed like that up until two weeks ago when the manager put my name on the list for an open mic night. Sam had heard me playing outside and thought I just needed a push and he was right that was all I really needed just someone who believed in me enough to dare me to do it. I played a cover of 'Lover I don;t have to Love' by Bright Eyes and stunned the audience to silence. Now I had an actual twenty minute line up of five of my own songs to play on First Friday. I took a deep breath when my name was called and put out my cigarette. I took my time making sure my guitar was tuned and that my mics were where I wanted them before looking up and addressing the crowd,

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm fourteen-years-old and I will be playing some of my own songs. This first one is a personal favorite of mine, it's called Arc of Time."

You can make a plan  
Carve it into stone  
Like a feather falling  
It is still unknown  
Until the clock speaks up  
Says it's time to go  
You could choose the high  
Or the lower road  
You might clench your fist  
You might fork your tongue  
As you curse or praise  
All the things you've done  
And the faders move  
And the music dies  
As we pass over  
On the arc of time

So you nurse your love  
Like a wounded dove  
In the covered cage of night  
Every star is crossed  
By frenetic thoughts  
That separate and then collide  
And they twist like sheets  
Till you fall asleep  
And they finally unwind  
It's a black balloon  
It's a dream you'll soon deny

I hear if you make friends  
With Jesus Christ  
You will get right up  
From that chalk outline  
And then you'll get dolled up  
And you'll dress in white  
All to take your place  
In his chorus line

And then in you'll come  
With those marching drums  
In a saintly compromise  
No more whiskey slurs  
No more blonde haired girls  
For your whole eternal life  
And you'll do the dance  
That was choreographed  
At the very dawn of time  
Singing, I told you son  
The day would come  
You would die, die, die, die  
You would die, die, die, die  
You would die, die, die, die  
You would die, die, die

To the deepest part  
Of the human heart  
The fear of death expands  
Till we crack the code  
We have always known  
But could never understand  
On a circuit board

We will soon be born

Again, again, again, again

And again, again, again, again

And again, again, again, again

And again, again, again

***End Flashback***

I shook my head to clear old memories and stepped into my baby, her name is Daisy and she's a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. Daisy is canary yellow with a black stripe down her middle and black leather interior, I put her back together from the ground up when I was fifteen. Without a backward glance I pulled out of my driveway and was leaving Phoenix, AZ behind for Forks, WA. All my personal belongings had been packed into a moving truck yesterday and are supposed to be set up at my dad's house by the time I get there. All I brought with me in my car was Cherry (my Gibson Acoustic Kem Mo Bluesmaker), my iPOD, cigarettes, enough cocaine to last me six months and three fifths of Jack Daniels. I plugged Charlies address into my GPS, blasted some Tsunami Bomb and did a bump.

I drove straight through Saturday only stopping for gas, bathrooms and soda by ten o'clock Sunday night I was pulling into Charlie's driveway. I looked up at his rickety two story house and realized THIS was going to be my life. I was the daughter of the Chief of Police in a town where everyone knew everything about everyone and I'm sure they all heard of how much of a disappointment dear sweet Isabella has become and warned their children to stay far far away. I'm pretty sure there were more people at my high school than in this whole town, probably not but it would be pretty close.

The cruiser wasn't in the driveway so thankfully Charlie was not home yet. I got into the house using the spare key under the door mat, ran up the stairs, locked my door behind me and took out Cherry.

***Flashback***

After I played my set the audience cheered and I blushed, I wasn't used to the attention I was getting. I hurried back to my seat in the corner and hid behind my laptop. After several minutes a boy a few years older than me took the empty seat at my table and watched the next performer. I took my time studying his face while he watched the show. He was probably sixteen or seventeen, long dirty blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, striking blue eyes and his face looked far to worn for his years, but he was handsome none the less. As I finished checking him out he turned and caught me staring, I blushed and immediately looked away.

"Hey angel, I haven't heard you play before. You're exquisite."

"oh...um...thanks." Was all I managed to get out, he chuckled to himself before replying. "I'm James Patterson. Would you be interested in showing me around the area? I've never been to First Friday before."

I spent the rest of the night showing James around and he drove me home when everything started to shut down. When I woke up the next morning James was outside my house, we spent the whole week before school together. I found out he was going to be a senior while I was only going to be a freshman. James swore it didn't bother him and he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back, that's how it all started.

Being a fourteen year old girl I was so excited to have a boyfriend he who really cared and wanted me around. He introduced me to all his friends and wanted to include me in evreything. About three months into school James asked me to stay at his house so I could go to a party with him. I told my mom I was staying at Emily's house and she let me go. That was the first night I did cocaine. It was two months after my fifteenth birthday and I hated it. James told me if I didn't do it with him I didn't really love him so I kept doing it. It only took a couple days before I was hooked and begging for more. I drank did coke, ecstasy, weed, mushrooms, acid and I tried some pharmaceuticals but I preferred coke and weed.

I managed to keep my grades up in school and never missed classes, no matter how much James begged. I finished my freshman year with a 3.9 GPA and was spending three hundred dollars a week on cocaine. The first week of summer is when things really spiraled, James wanted me to do heroin. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I had heard the horror stories and I didn't want to be that girl. He told me I was a worthless drug addict and that if I wouldn't do heroin I should at least put out. I tried to run, that just made him angry. He caught me before I made it out of the house and the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed.

The bright lights were blinding and everything hurt. My mom and dad were there, Renee wouldn't stop crying and Charlie looked pissed. Once I explained the story, well minus my addiction to coke James was arrested. I had overdosed on heroin. James, the boy I thought loved me even if I didn't love him knocked me out and shot me up. After he shot me up he slept with me and when my muscles started spazzing he freaked out and left. By the time Emily found me my breathing was shallow, my pupils were the size of a needle and my skin, lips and fingernails had taken on a bluish hue. Emily dropped me outside the emergency room at John C. Lincoln in a ripped up t shirt and my underwear hoping someone would find me.

***End flashback***

I finally crashed around two or three in the morning but was rudely awoken by my alarm clock at six-thirty. I fucking hate school, I was starting two months into the first semester of my sophomore year. I grabbed my toiletries bag and walked down the hallway to the bathroom I would be sharing with Charlie for the next two years. After I showered, shaved, and blow dried my hair I went back into my room to get ready. A flat iron, some eyeliner, mascara, true red lipstick and forty-five minutes later I was prepped and ready to go. I walked over to my floor to ceiling mirror for one last check. I decided on skin tight jeans, 4 ½ inch black chunky heels, a white v-neck guys under shirt, my black under bust corset, and a black mid calf trench coat with red stitching. I had my eighteen inch platinum blond mohawk parted to the right with pink, blue and purple streaks in it and my bat hair clip. I was as ready as I'll ever be. When I got downstairs I grabbed my black parasol and walked out to my car. Once inside Daisy I started playing Siouxsie and the Banshees album A Kiss in the Dreamhouse, did a bump and lit a cigarette then headed to hell.

**EPOV**

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep, again. I had school in five hours and needed to get some rest. After staring at mt ceiling for another hour I got up and went downstairs to my piano and started to play, before I knew it the sun was coming up and I needed to start getting ready. After a quick shower I stopped by Carlisle's office for my weekly drug test, this was bullshit. Every week he would tell me the night before that I would have to take a drug test and he picked which day of the week it had to be. He would wake me up at six o'clock, I would go into my bathroom, piss, take Quick Fizz, shower then go downstairs, eat breakfast, drink a glass or two of water then go piss in the fucking cup. He never caught on, as far as anyone other than my dealer knew I had been sober for three months. After I took the test and he confirmed I was still clean I went upstairs snorted a line of cocaine and left for school. I was leaning up against my neon green Kawasaki Ninja 650r talking to my friend Jasper and his girlfriend Alice when I heard Siouxsie and the Banshees blasting out of the speakers of a Shelby GT 500, she was beautiful. This was not a car I've seen around Forks before so it had to be the new student, Isabella, she was the Chief of Police's daughter. The only thing we knew about her was that she had been expelled from Saint Xavier college preparatory, some all girl's catholic school in Phoenix. I figured she'd be an uptight bitch not someone who could handle a fucking '67 Shelby, manual from the sound of it. The driver parked by the office and the most beautiful creature to grace this earth stepped out. She was gorgeous, blond hair with some streaks in it, fucking sex, heels on legs that went for miles in the tightest jeans I had ever seen, they looked painted on. She stomped out her cigarette and walked into the office

As soon as the office door shut Lauren and Jessica started laughing like hyaenas.

"Oh My GOD, did you see her fucking hair?" Jessica managed to speak, while trying to collect herself.

Lauren had a better grip on her self control and was fully composed before she spoke,

"Her hair? Did you see her outfit, fucking skank." was Lauren's hypocritical remark. Lauren and Jessica were in super low cut tops that clung to their bodies, which was not flattering, and the shortest denim skirts I had ever seen in fucking October! It's like forty-five degrees outside for Christ sake. I luckily did not have to reply because the bell rang and we all headed off for class. I might be the coke addicted 'bad boy' of Forks High School but I was a good student, not straight A's just good, because I didn't want to be the coke addicted forty-year-old of Forks, WA. I didn't pay attention in any of my morning classes I just couldn't get my mind off of the girl who drove the Shelby. By the time lunch rolled around I was not only loosing my mind but I was starting to crash, I ran straight to the guys bathroom and into a stall. After I got my fix I made sure my nose wasn't bleeding and went to find Alice.

I sat down at our usual table but I couldn't focus on anything, the coke wasn't helping. After my eyes scanned the lunch room for the fifth time Alice kicked me.

"what the fuck was that for?" I managed to groan out while rubbing my shin.

"That, was so you'd calm the fuck down you look like a crazy person."

"Yeah man, what the hell has your panties in a twist?" Jasper decided to back Alice so I knew I couldn't blow it off.

"Nothing. Just really need a cigarette."

After a few minutes of silence Alice asked the question I was waiting for.

"Has anyone seen the new girl?" She looked from me to Jasper before Lauren and Jessica came and sat down.

"Oh my GOD, she's in my P.E. Class first period but she didn't have to dress out because it's her first day. She just sat in the corner the whole time listening to music and writing in some notebook that's falling apart" Jessica stated.

"yeah, she was in my English class third period and caused a scene when they told her she was indeed in the correct class and that we did not offer AP." Lauren's story was cut short by Jessica, "what's AP?"

I couldn't take anymore and walked outside to smoke a cigarette. I was standing under the school awning out by the parking lot when I saw a black parasol over the top of some cars, so I pulled up my hood and walked toward it. Once I found it I realized it belonged to Isabella Swan, she was sitting in her car with the door open and one leg on the ground smoking a cigarette out of a fucking holder like she was fucking Audrey Hepburn or some shit. I finished my cigarette as the first bell rang and I headed off to Biology. I knew one thing for sure, I wanted to fuck Isabella Swan.

On my way to Biology I got cornered by Tanya Denali, some red headed skank who has been trying to sleep with me since Freshman year. It was really rather pathetic, lusting after someone who obviously doesn't want you and has made that fact clear on several occasions over the last three and a half years. Once I slipped through her claws I wandered to Mr. Banner's room and took my seat. I was the only senior in the class since I skipped too much junior year I had to retake it in order to graduate. As the bell rang and everyone took their seats Mr. Banner announced that we had a new student waiting outside the classroom and that we should greet her with true Forks spirit. Shortly after his little speech Isabella walked into the room and he pointed at my table because the seat next to me was the only one left. She dropped her books on her side of the table pulled out a pen and a notebook then stared at Mr. Banner.

"Miss Swan, would you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Banner asked her, she rolled her eyes before standing up and walking up to the front of the room.

"My name is Isabella Swan but if you call me that you will regret it, I am sixteen-years-old and I just moved here from Phoenix." She looked utterly bored standing in front of the class.

"So if we can't call you Isabella, what can we call you?" Someone yelled from the back of the room.

"you can call me Izzi" with that she stomped back over to her seat and plopped down.

Once Mr. Banner started his lesson I took the opportunity to get a good look at her; she was thin, even without the corset thing around her waist, probably not much more than 5'5 with her shoes on, her whole left ear was pierced from the cartilage all the way down to the ¾ inch gauge in her lobe and her hair was a fucking mohawk. The whole left side of her head was shaved and I bet the right side was too, fucking sexy. She caught me staring at her and winked so I looked away slightly embarrassed at having been caught. She started moving next to me and I realized she was talking off her coat. Angela, the girl who sat behind me gasped once Izzi had removed her coat, I looked at Angela then followed her gaze to Izzi's right arm, she had a full fucking sleeve at sixteen. I wasn't against tattoos by any means, I had several myself but not a whole sleeve. She had close to $4,000.00 worth of ink on her arm while I was staring at her arm she slid a note across the table to me.

_What the fuck are you staring at? Have you never seen a tattoo before? Fuck off._

Her note made me laugh and I quickly jotted down my reply,

**On the contrary I have five myself.**

She stared at the note for a minute with her pen between her bright red lips before passing it back and smirking at me.

_I'd love to see them sometime, I actually have a lot more than just this arm ;)_

With that she went back to taking notes and didn't speak to me again for the rest for class. When the bell rang she packed up her belongings and bolted out the door never looking back. I made my way to P.E. it was my last class of the day.

I met up with Jasper after the final bell rang and we made our way into the parking lot, the coach kept us late trying to recruit us for baseball tryouts. By the time I got to my bike over half the lot was empty and the ass end of a bright yellow Mustang was peeling out of the parking lot. I lit a cigarette and Jasper started cracking up the second we reached my bike. I followed his gaze to my bike only to realize that there was a phone number written in bright red lipstick on the front vizor. I had to give it to her, she had balls writing on my bike. Realizing I had nothing to clean it off with I drove home.


	2. Meeting Edward

**BPOV**

I walked into the office before school to get my schedule, since Charlie didn't do it for me last week and nearly gave the woman at the front desk a heart attack.

"Hi I'm Izzi Swan and I just need my schedule and maybe a map." I smiled as sweetly as I could at her but it made her flinch.

"Erm...Isabella?" she asked, looking up from my transcript.

"Yeah but I go by Izzi" I rolled my eyes, of course Charlie introduced me as Isabella he hated my nickname and everything that came along with it.

My parents still called me Isabella, because Isabella was their picture perfect daughter who took ballet and piano lessons, was a straight A student, got lead role in all the plays at her junior high, and got into all honors courses at Xavier her freshman year. Isabella had long wavy brown hair and wore jeans and baggy t shirts from Target. Izzi on the other hand was a coke addicted sixteen year old girl who drove fast cars, got arrested for vandalism of school property, possession, two charges of minor intoxication and indecent exposure. I still played piano I just preferred guitar, it drove my mother crazy because my dad played guitar and 'no worthwhile man wants to marry a woman who cannot control herself, guitars are for dropout losers who couldn't do anything with their lives.' My mother was a stuck up bitch. My dad on the other hand understood the guitar just not anything else. He hated seeing his 'princess' in anything but proper attire with no cleavage showing. He told me to fix my hair the first time he saw it, like there was something wrong with it.

I had P.E first period this was not going to work, the coach wrote me a note to go get a uniform from the office. There was no way in hell I was retaking P.E let alone first thing in the morning.

"Excuse me Miss Cope was it?"The old woman spun around in her chair the second she heard my voice and just stared at me. "I don't know who looked over my transcript but I have already taken a year of P.E. So I would like to take something else first period, if possible."

She started looking through my file to find my transcript. After a few moments she turned back around.

"Ah, yes it does say you took and passed that class. I'm so sorry dear...what else would you like to take? We have drawing, painting, and dance available at that hour."

"Dance." was my reply.

"alright dear I'll get that fixed for tomorrow but for today you will have to sit through P.E, you can tell Mr. Clap you are excused from today's lesson plan."

On that note I headed back to class and looked over my schedule for the day.

**Period 1:** Physical Education- Mr. Clap _Dance- Miss Dale_

**Period 2: **French 2- Mrs. Peterson

**Period 3: **English 2-Mr. Downs

**Period 4: **Biology- Mr. Banner

**LUNCH**

**Period 5: **Geometry- Mr. Barker

**Period 6: **World History- Mrs. McGrath

Once I knew my classes and their general location on campus I took out my lyrics notebook and my iPOD, set it to play the instrumental I had recorded last night and tried to come up with lyrics. I was putting the final touches on the song just as the bell rang and hummed it under my breath on my way to second period so I wouldn't forget the changes.

I walked into French and took a seat in the back row and pulled out my lyrics book to finish my new song, I was so focused I didn't notice class had begun. I was snapped out of my day dream by Mrs. Peterson.

"Miss Swan if you are not serious about French please get out of my classroom."

"mes excuses manquez pas, je rêvassais et je vous assure qu'il ne se reproduira pas. Je suis très sérieux au sujet de mon héritage."

"Êtes-vous couramment le français ma chère?"

"Oui je le suis. Ma mère me parlait comme un enfant, c'est vraiment une belle langue-vous d'accord?"

_translation: Izzi-my apologies miss, I was daydreaming and I assure you it will not happen again. I am very serious about my heritage. _

_Mrs. Peterson-Are you fluent in French my dear?_

_Izzi-Yes I am. My mother spoke it to me as a child, it truly is a beautiful language do you agree?_

With that she went back to teaching the class and did not call upon me again. When the bell rang for lunch after forth period I went out to my car to enjoy my half an hour of alone time. I put in my head phones while I pulled out my straw and sniffed my line. Once I reapplied my make up I pulled out my cigarette holder and lit a smoke. I felt like I was being watched but shrugged it off when I couldn't see anyone nearby. Shortly after finishing my cigarette I headed back into the school and made my way to biology, I was the first one there and after Mr. banner gave me the syllabus he told me to wait outside until he called me in. I went and put some of my books in my locker and when I came back I could hear him telling the class about their new student. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my chair. I avoided looking around knowing I was going to have to introduce myself but not sure what to say, before I made up my mind I was asked to come up to the front of the class.

"My name is Isabella Swan but if you call me that you will regret it, I am sixteen-years-old and I just moved here from Phoenix." I hated introducing myself, all it was going to do was put a spot light on the new girl and give them more reason to gossip.

"So if we can't call you Isabella, what can we call you?" Someone yelled from the back of the room.

"you can call me Izzi" with that I took my seat. A few minutes into class I realized the boy next to me was staring, when I met his gaze my brain malfunctioned but I don't think he noticed. I was rather good at keeping my face clear of emotion, emotions got you in trouble and left you exposed to pain. I decided to have some fun with the guy so I winked at him before removing my jacket. The girl in the row behind us gasped when my arm was clear and he turned to look, mission accomplished, if the hair didn't scare him off this should. He just stared at my arm but I couldn't figure out the look on his face, there was shock obviously but something else too. I pulled a page from my notebook and quickly wrote him a note.

_What the fuck are you staring at? Have you never seen a tattoo before? Fuck off._

He laughed to himself, that arrogant prick.

**On the contrary I have five myself.**

Holy mother of GOD this boy, no man sitting next to me has FIVE tattoos? I mean sure I have sixteen but still someone in Forks has ink. I peeked a glance at him and saw that he had what looked to be one inch gauges in his ear. I smirked at him before passing the note back.

_I'd love to see them sometime, I actually have a lot more than just this arm ;)_

I wanted to do a lot more than see his tattoos, I needed a plan. I spent the rest of class attempting to check him out discretely. He was tall, much taller than me probably around 6'2 he had the sexiest mop of bronze fuck me hair on top of his hed that stood up in every direction begging you to run your hands through it. His face looked like ti was carved from marble, he had a strong jaw and his nose looked like it had been broken before, his lips were a pale pink and the bottom one was slightly fuller than the top. He had broad shoulders and you could see how toned he was even through the shirt he was wearing, but his eyes are what stopped me in my tracks. He had the prettiest emerald green eyes I had ever seen, I could stare into them for hours. It took me a few minutes to realize I was in fact staring into his eyes before I dropped my gaze and resumed taking notes.

When I got to World History Mrs. McGrath told me to take a seat next to Angela Webber, the girl who gasped in Biology. I could probably get answers out of her. As soon as class began I passed her a note.

_So who was the guy I was sitting next to in Biology?_

She stared at me in shock for a minute before replying

**That's Edward Cullen, I'd avoid him if I were you I heard he's on drugs and that he spent his summer in a rehabilitation center in Chicago.**

This peeked my interest.

_What was he in for?_

**Cocaine.**

Fucking cocaine, oh god this boy is perfect.

_So what year is he, he looked too old to be a sophomore._

**He's a senior.**

So Mr. Perfect is a senior. I went back to taking notes for the next twenty minutes before Angela passed me a note. I looked down at what she wrote and rolled my eyes, I knew someone was going to ask.

**So are your piercings real?**

_Yes._

**How many do you have?**

_Twenty-six._

I could see her eyes bug out of her skull before she replied, she looked nervous passing me the note.

**Can I ask where?**

_I have two in my lip,one in my tongue, three in my nose, ten in my right ear, seven in my left ear, both my nipples are pierced as is my bellybutton._

She thankfully didn't reply after that. When the bell rang signaling I could go home I nearly ran to my car. I was half way through the parking lot when I saw it, a bright green Ninja 650r, it HAD to be his. Without thinking I pulled out my lipstick and wrote my phone number on the vizor, that should get his attention. I hightailed it to my car and sped out of the parking lot, I needed Cherry, more coke, some Jack and a quiet place to play my guitar. After driving around Forks for a while I decided I needed to go outside the city to get some peace and quiet so I texted Charlie to let him know I was out and drove until the road ended. I managed to find a gorgeous meadow about a mile off the trail so I sat down and smoked a cigarette before taking out my new lyrics and playing the song. I was so wrapped up in my lyrics that I hadn't noticed someone entered the meadow until he spoke.

**EPOV**

Carlisle started in on me the second I walked in the door so I turned around a walked back out. I needed peace and quiet, I needed my meadow. I stopped by the only convenience store in town and picked up a pack of cigarettes, I really needed to figure out how to get alcohol. Once I had my cigarettes I got in my car and drove until the road ends then got out and started making the trek to the meadow. As I approached the clearing I heard music, it was the sexiest voice I had ever heard, it was all blues and soul not an ounce of pop and the lyrics were dark, I felt sorry for the girl in the song, I had to know what the source of this sound was. I waited just outside the meadow for the song to end.

They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no.  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know.

I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go.

I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got seventy days  
Cos there's nothing, nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway  
Didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know.

I aint got the time,  
And if my Daddy thinks I'm fine,  
He's tried to make me go to rehab,  
I wont go, go, go.

The man said, why you think you here?  
I said, I got no idea  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna loose my baby  
So I always keep a bottle near

Said, I just think you're depressed  
Kiss me, yeah baby  
And go rest

I'm tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know

I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just, ooo, I just need a friend  
I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
Have everyone think I'm on the mend

It's not just my pride  
It's just til these tears have dried

They're trying to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back,  
You wont know, know, know

I ain't got the time,  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's trying to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go

When the song finished another one immediately began, it had a point to it but I was more playful than the last one. I wondered who wrote them, it wasn't something I recognized.

Her name is Cherry  
We've just met  
But already she knows me  
Better than you  
She understands me  
After eighteen years  
And you still don't see me  
Like you ought to do

Maybe we could talk 'bout things  
If you was made of wood and strings  
While I love her every sound  
I dunno how to turn you down  
You're so thick and my patience thin  
So I got me a knew best friend  
With a pickup that puts you to shame  
And Cherry is her name

And when I'm lonely  
Cherry's there  
And she plays along  
While I sing out my blues  
I could be crying  
And you don't care  
You won't call me back  
You're stubborn as a mule  
Maybe we could talk 'bout things  
If you was made of wood and strings  
You might think I've gone too far  
I'm talking 'bout my new guitar

I wandered into the meadow figuring I was going to stumble upon someone listening to a CD I was dumb struck by what I saw. Sitting in the middle of my meadow, guitar in her lap, eyes closed, and emotion clear across her face was Izzi. I was paralyzed, I couldn't back away but I couldn't speak or move forward, I had accidentally intruded on her personal moment, I had a feeling this was not something that was meant to be heard. Before I had a chance to back away the song finished, she grabbed a cigarette and a mirror, and looked up. She looked startled at first but quickly gathered herself and spoke.

"Hello Edward."

Holy shit my name sound like sex rolling off her tongue. I really needed to get it together no girl ever effects me like this.

"Hey, Izzi right?" Like I hadn't been listening in on every conversation about her today.

"Yeah."

She looked down as she replied and I realized two things I hadn't noticed before, one she had a fifth of Jack next to her and it looked like a decent amount was missing at least five or six shots and that wasn't just a mirror that was a coke mirror and she was forming two separate lines. She raised her straw to her nose then the mirror to the straw and inhaled then took a swig off the bottle of Jack, probably to cure the post nasal drip. She looked up at me through her big black lashes and held out the mirror and her straw.

"Want some?" She smirked at me, she knew, someone must have told her.

"sure."

After I did my line we smoked a cigarette in silence. I was the first to break it because I was dying to know.

"So, how did you get expelled? You did really get expelled right?" Wow I sound like a dumbass but she giggled, fucking giggled, so I figured it was okay.

"Yes Edward, I was expelled." She stopped so I turned to face her trying to encourage her to talk, after a moment she explained part of why she is the way she is.

"I got expelled for a lot of reasons. I dated this guy who turned out to be an abusive asshole and when I landed myself in the hospital for a heroin overdose my mom got a restraining order against him. See, I don't do heroin. I think it's a nasty habit and that only weak people do it so they can feel strong. James was a junkie and he wanted me to be one too but I wouldn't so he knocked me out and stuck a needle in my arm, the problem was he gave me the same dose he'd give himself so I overdosed. My parents believed me when I said I had never done drugs before and they let me off the hook after everything I had been through. My mom was beign overly precautious and basically had me on house arrest so I snuck out a week before my birthday and did acid and cocaine with a few of my friends back home. Long story short I stripped down to my panties, spray painted my name and a pot leaf on the side of the English block, and ran through downtown Phoenix at two o'clock in the morning. I ended up getting arrested for vandalism of school property, possession, two charges of minor intoxication and indecent exposure. The school expelled me on the spot and I'm not allowed to attend any of the schools in Phoenix, so I'm here." she looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I didn't really know what to say to her, I mean that sucks really bad but you can't say that to someone because then they feel like you feel sorry for them. Instead I grabber her hand and walked her back to the car, I had a plan.

"Izzi, do you trust me?"

She nodded I told her to drive to her house and that I would follow her. Once we got there I waved her over to my bike and handed her my helmet, she hopped on and wrapped her arms around my torso as I sped toward 'downtown Forks' and the only bookstore in town. The place was always empty after five o'clock. I parked my bike and led her inside. We were thumbing through the religion section for lack of anything better to do she was looking through the Satanic Bible completely oblivious to the looks people were giving her, both good and bad. She might be different from most girls but she was beautiful, well she was fucking hot. She had a very feminine face and a delicate frame with very petite hands despite her ability to play guitar. Her legs, even tough she was barely over five feet, looked long and slender guiding you up to wider hips and the best ass on the west coast. Her waist was tiny but her tits were not. She had one hell of a rack, I wonder if they're real. She's easily a DDD. When I finally got to her face she looked up from her book and met my gaze, she truly was breathtaking and in that moment the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her, so I did. She didn't respond at first so I went to pull away thinking I had ruined everything but as soon as I pulled away she gripped onto the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me down to her level and licked my bottom lip before taking it into her mouth. That feeling alone made me moan and my dick twitch, this girl really was sex on legs.

The woman in the bookstore kicked us out so I figured we could go get food, but that involved Port Angeles, not Forks.

"You hungry?" I lit a cigarette just so I had something to do. She contemplated my question before nodding. I smiled, "it's a bit of a drive for anything decent so hop on."

She climbed on the back of my bike, luckily she left her guitar in her car. Forty-five minutes later I was pulling up to a Panda Express. Her face lit up when she saw where we were and she skipped inside. After we ordered and enjoyed our food we got back on the bike. By the time we got to Forks it was almost eleven. I killed the engine at the end of her street and coasted down to her house so I didn't wake the Chief.

"My dad has the night shift he wont be back until after school starts tomorrow." She ran her nose along my ear while she said this.

"Well are you alright to stay by yourself?" I knew she'd be fine but she was teasing me.

"You could stay and protect me if you wanted." She looked up through her lashes and pouted, I was done for. I hopped off my bike while she grabbed her guitar and followed her inside and upstairs to her bedroom, she locked the door behind us.


End file.
